Сасси Сэдлз
Сасси Сэдлз ( ) — пони-единорог и второстепенный персонаж, который появляется в эпизодах «Бутик в Кантерлоте», «Рарити идёт по следу!» и «Вечный жеребёнок». Она является менеджером модного бутика Кантерлотской «Карусели». В некоторых товарах названа как Савви Сэдлз ( ). Разработка и дизайн Фигура Сасси Сэдлз похожа на фигуру Принцессы Луны, Флёр де Лис, Принцессы Каденс, Безголовой лошадБезголовой лошади, Мэйн-як и "Тропикан Дрим". Её имя произошло от имени Мойры, дочери Эми Китинг Роджерс My daughter Moira came up with the name Sassy Saddles. #MLP5. Эми Китинг Роджерс. Twitter. (2015-09-12). Проверено 12 сентября 2015.. Её дизайн был создан благодаря вдохновению от персонажа Эмили Блант из фильма "Дьявол носит Prada".Bingo! #MLP5 Ребекка Дарт. Twitter (2015-09-12). Проверено 19 сентября 2015.@bluepenkoushiro Actually, I believe Sassy's design was inspired by Emily Blunt's character in "The Devil Wears Prada." Эми Китинг Роджерс. Twitter (2015-09-13). Проверено 19 сентября 2015. Появления в сериале Пятый сезон Сасси Сэдлз впервые появляется в серии «Бутик в Кантерлоте» как менеджер Рарити для её нового заведения в Кантерлоте. По словам Рарити, Сасси раньше работала в различных бутиках Кантерлота, прежде чем Рарити наняла её. В рамках своей руководящей должности Сасси планирует из многоплановой схемы принести в бутик большой бизнес от рекламы до общественных отношений, и она помогает организовать Рарити торжественное открытие бутика. Как только Карусель в Кантерлоте открывается для публики, Сасси берет на себя большую часть ответственности за контролем над новым бутиком Рарити. Она меняет название платья Рарити в новой линии одежды без её соглашения, делает так, чтобы только одно платье продавалось в бутике, и принимает больше заказов на платье, чем Рарити может выполнить. В конце концов Сасси становится настолько заметной благодаря успехам бутика, что она начинает принимать все заказы для него. Рарити грубо отвечает ей и решает закрыть бутик с помощью распродажи в честь закрытия, продавая платья, которые она первоначально хотела продать, но Сасси не захотела размещать их. Когда Сасси видит, насколько популярны другие платья Рарити, она наконец понимает правила Рарити о времени, любви и моде. Прежде чем Сасси бросает свою работу, Рарити разрешает ей остаться в качестве менеджера Карусели в Кантерлоте, и Сасси обещает заведовать бутиком в соответствии с методами Рарити. Сасси Сэдлз появляется во второй раз в серии «Рарити идёт по следу!», помогая Рарити с её линией «шик-мистик» в Карусели в Кантерлоте. Сасси помогает ей привести магазин в порядок после того, как Радуга Дэш случайно все роняет и с выбором наряда Рарити для ужина Чудо-молний, что будет вечером. Седьмой сезон В серии «Вечный жеребёнок» Сасси Сэдлз неистово пытается подготовить Кантерлотскую «Карусель» к переходу к весенним нарядам, но Рарити сохраняет спокойствие. Как только Рарити начинает скучать по времяпровождению с Крошкой Бель, Сасси отпускает её из бутика ради этого. Также она упоминается в начале серии «Честная Эппл». Восьмой сезон Начиная с эпизода «Парень Мод Пай», Сасси Сэдлз появляется во вступительном ролике. Появляется в эпизоде «Играй роль, пока роль не станет тобой» в качестве помощницы Рарити на Кантерлотском показе мод. Девятый сезон В эпизоде «Начало конца. Часть 2», Сасси находится под влиянием Короля Сомбры и появляется на балконе замка Кантерлот. В серии «The Ending of the End. Part 2» Сасси появляется на собрании единорогов и приходит Сумеречной Искорке на помощь в последней битве против Рокового легиона. Присутствует на коронации Искорки в «The Last Problem». Появление в фильме В фильме "My Little Pony в кино" Сасси Сэдлз появляется дважды во время песни «Мы всё сможем вместе». Другие появления Комиксы IDW Сасси Сэдлз появляется в пятом выпуске My Little Pony: Ponyville Mysteries на десятой странице; пытается устроить в Понивилле концерт Серенады Трель. Мобильная игра Сасси появляется в мобильной игре от Gameloft. Её внутриигровое описание гласит « » Путеводитель по Элементам Гармонии, второе издание: «Сасси Сэддлз управляет Бутиком Карусель в Кантерлоте. Изначально она была несогласна с известным дизайнером, но позже она приняла точку зрения Рарити о любви и бережности в каждом костюме. Под руководством Сасси, Бутик процветает». Товары с персонажем Фигурка Сасси Сэдлз и её коллекционная карточка включены в двадцать первом издании Mystery Pack. На странице 76 книги The Ultimate Guide: All the Fun, Facts and Magic of My Little Pony, Сасси названа «Sassy Sandals». Личность Сасси имеет привычку надевать одежду, выражающую передачу эмоций. Цитаты Галерея Справки en:Sassy Saddles Категория:Пони-единороги Категория:Женские персонажи Категория:Модельеры Категория:Второстепенные персонажи